Pretty Little Pokemon
by nightmarelover
Summary: Mike is now a Pokemon trainer. What adventures await him?


**Chapter 1 - His First Pokemon . . . Through luck . .. . and tragedy**

 **Title : Pretty Little Pokemon**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairings (so far) : Mike/Spencer**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Chapter Notes :**

 **1\. Mike can make friends with Pokemon quickly - if there's a spin off of this story, i might delve into why.**

 **2\. The Wobbuffet mentioned in this story should be familiar to Pokemon fans. That's because said Wobbuffet belonged to Jessie from Team Rocket.**

 **3\. This will be a short chapter ( i just hope you'll want to read more after reading this.)**

* * *

Mike Montgomery was 10 years old.

Today was the day he was going to get his first Pokemon.

He already had some experience with Pokemon. For example, when he was 5 a Wobbuffet suddenly appeared out of nowhere when was playing outside. That scared the daylights out of him at the time.

Wobbuffet didn't seem to understand that Mike was scared of him. After all Wobbuffet wasn't a mean Pokemon, he was a friendly one. So Wobbuffet tried getting closer to Mike.

Now Mike wasn't a crybaby by any means, but this was scary.

Luckily as soon as he started to cry his Mom's Seviper saved him. Seviper sent Wobbuffet packing quickly and that was that.

He hasn't seen the Pokemon since and for that he was glad. Mike would never admit this, but he was still afraid of Wobbuffet. Just thinking about it made him freeze up a little bit.

It was a good thing his parents were driving him to get his Pokemon or else they may notice him frozen in shock.

Getting back to the point, he was in fact getting his first Pokemon today.

Mike had done some research on Pokemon. During his research he learned that usually you would have to pick one of three starter Pokemon.

His sister Aria had to do that. She picked a Litten. That little monster bit him numerous times and he didn't do anything to warrant that kind of reaction. Mike may have been afraid of Wobbuffet, but he despised that Litten.

Unfortunately, Aria had to come with them today. It was all Litten's fault. He couldn't control his abilities and set a sofa cushion on fire. His parents knew Aria would never keep Litten in her Poke ball so she had to come.

On the bright side, he didn't have to choose a starter Pokemon. After all his research on Pokemon his parents decided to take him to some woods outside of Rosewood.

Mike could pick any Pokemon he wanted. His parents realized that Mike would be responsible and whatever he choose couldn't possibly cause as much trouble as Aria's Litten. If it was well enough behaved they told him it wouldn't even need to go into a ball.

The woods where he was going was nicknamed the Frozen Woods. Apparently, it always felt like winter, but there wasn't any snow on the ground.

That meant it was where some Ice type Pokemon called home. Mike likes all types of Pokemon, however Ice types are one of his favorite. Delibird was not one of his favorites though.

Last Christmas Delibird gave Mike one of his famous presents. He hasn't forgotten about that so Delibird will not be joining him today. Hopefully there would be plenty of other Ice types there to pick from.

Frozen Woods also had a legend about it. They say that Raikou lives in these woods somewhere, but will only appear to the one who will become its trainer. Mike was hoping he would be the one to see Raikou.

Mike had dreamed of Raikou many times and he could have sworn that he actually saw it once when he was 7. This sounded cheesy to Mike, but maybe his dreams would come true.

If it did, he would be the only trainer in Rosewood history to have a legendary Pokemon become his first.

Not even Aria's friend Alison could say that and she got everything that she wanted. Mike had laughed when he heard about Alison's reaction.

Anyway they had finally arrived at the Frozen Woods. Even though Frozen Woods wasn't a Pokemon lab or building, they did have one rule that had to be followed to the letter.

Since Mike was the one who was getting his first Pokemon, he would be the only one allowed to enter the woods at this time. That may have scared other kids.

It wouldn't scare Mike. He loved exploring and going on adventures and this one was the most important adventure of his life.

So with that Mike entered Frozen Woods.

As soon as Mike entered he could feel an almost bone chilling cold. He was glad he bundled up or else he wouldn't be able to find his first Pokemon. Like other forests, the first thing he saw was a bug Pokemon.

Unfortunately for him, what he saw was a very angry Beedrill. That was not expected. It seemed that luck was on his side for Beedrill turned away from him. However, as Mike was backing away he fell and the noise alerted the furious bug Pokemon.

Beedrill used Poison Sting on Mike. Mike managed to duck and run, but that just seemed to anger the Beedrill even further.

Mike was trying to run. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was if he didn't escape from Beedrill, there was a good chance he might not leave Frozen Woods.

Mike kept running until he tripped over a root . That hurt worse then Litten's bites. If that wasn't bad enough, he made the mistake of turning around. Beedrill was almost directly behind him.

He managed to get up and start running, but with his leg hurt and Beedrill right behind him the chase ended rather quickly.

Mike fell again after taking a Poison Sting to the hurt leg. Now Beedrill was stinger to face with Mike, who at this point was pale from fear. Beedrill looked like he was going to stab Mike in the face with those stingers on its arms and indeed that was what Beedrill was preparing to do.

Mike closed his eyes and waited for Beedrill to kill him.

.

.

.

.

.

He heard the sound of Thunder and the sounds of Beedrill getting farther and farther away.

Mike opened his eyes and saw Raikou standing in front of him. This must mean that the legend of Frozen Woods was true. He tried to stand but the pain in his leg was too great. He also felt it getting worse which meant the Poison Sting had poisoned him.

Luckily Raikou came to his aid a second time. Raikou walked over to him and opened its mouth which caused a Pecha berry to fall out. He had ate the berry and his leg felt much better. Mike was instantly able to get up and walk.

He pet Raikou who purred in contentment.

" Let's get out of here." That is what he told his new Pokemon. Another bonus that Raikou had was knowledge of the woods. Raikou knew how to leave which was perfect since Mike was lost.

As they were leaving the woods they came across a baby Cubchoo. It was crying loudly. Mike picked up the baby Cubchoo and tried to get it to stop crying. That was when he made a discovery which would explain why Cubchoo was crying.

He was covered in blood. Mike was relived when he realized that it wasn't Cubchoo's blood. He then continued walking cautiously at this point since the blood was not a good sign.

Then Mike saw the horrific scene that explained Cubchoo being covered in blood and the reason for her crying. He started screaming instantly when he saw it.

There in front of him were two dead Beartic lying in a pool of there own blood.

As he held Cubchoo Mike made a promise that he was going to take care of her and make sure she would never be alone.


End file.
